


Brothers and Lovers 2: The Reunion

by Introfics



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, Lube, M/M, Shotacon, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introfics/pseuds/Introfics
Summary: Kel happens upon his brother Hero watching one of Kel's streams.  Just what crazy antics will ensue?
Relationships: hero/kel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Brothers and Lovers 2: The Reunion

It had been a few days since Hero had come back from College for his spring break. Kel had been out for most of the day practicing basketball with a few friends, but as the sun began setting he figured it was time to head home and get himself cleaned up before dinner.   
The walk home was never long, if he ran it was only 3 minutes. He didn’t particularly feel like running today though, so he allowed himself to speed walk casually back home. The walk always felt longer than it was, due to the lack of changing scenery, but watching the clouds as he went proved to be enough entertainment to pass the time. 

While he walked, Kel thought about Hero. he wondered if he’d ever live up to the reputation Hero had built up for himself. Their parents didn’t seem to mind that Kel wasn’t as academically inclined as Hero, but the thought of disappointing everyone bothered him. He’d put all of his hopes into being able to get a sports scholarship of some kind in the future, possibly just becoming a professional basketball player, but what if that just… didn’t happen?   
He did his best to push all of those insecurities to the back of his mind as he turned the corner that led down his street, figuring that he could just think about such problems when he had to. As he approached his house, he saw the lights already on in his and Hero’s shared room. 

Once Kel was inside his house, he stopped to help his mom get Sally to bed, which took a bit longer than it usually would due to her being in a mood. After that thirty minute debacle, Kel excused himself from Sally’s room to have a quick shower to wash off the smell of sweat from his skin before heading to his room. 

As Kel walked into the bedroom, he looked over to Hero’s side of the room and caught a glimpse of what was on his screen. It was him. It was Kel on his screen, one of his streams.   
“no... he k n o w s”   
Kel accidentally made a little peep of anxiety upon realising what this meant for him, which caused Hero to whip his head around.   
Due to the slight change in posture, Kel could clearly see he was hard. Kel immediately bombarded him with questions  
"how long have you been doing this? Jerking off to me? why did you start?"  
Kel asked how Hero even knew about the OnlyFans, choosing to ignore that he saw him watching his very first stream. He figured it was better if he at least acted shocked for Hero, maybe he was still just grieving Mari and in a bad mindset?   
…But then why was he hard?  
Hero's heart stopped for a second as he figured out how to respond to the questions, he didn’t think Kel would ever find out that his brother had been watching him in his streams. It was Hero’s precious and dirty little secret. He didn’t really know how to handle this.  
Kel asked how long he'd been watching again.  
Hero responded anxiously, "I- I, um, I can explain! I was just, uh, looking around for material and happened to stumble across this, aha..."  
kel immediately chased with "...Then why are you hard?"  
Hero was really struggling to come up with any sort of excuse now, he racked his brain for any sort of explanation he could give Kel.   
“Er, well, I found some… material earlier that got me going… I was just, uh, looking for more. To get off to.” He really hoped that would convince Kel that it was just an accident that he’d found Kel’s stream. Unfortunately for Hero, Kel did have a brain cell or two knocking around in his skull, and Hero swore he could see the wheels turning in Kel’s mind.   
Kel didn’t believe him.   
He figured it was understandable, Hero wouldn’t have believed himself either, it was a rather poor excuse.   
The brothers stared at each other while Kel processed, trying to figure out if he wanted to believe the lie or not. After a long time, and Hero’s boner slowly going down, Kel made his decision. He whispered quietly, as if he was afraid to break the silence, “you want to fuck me, your little brother. You’ve been watching my streams for a while, I’ve seen you. You were there for my first stream, you were telling me what to do in the chat. You get off on watching me, don’t you?”   
Hero sucked in his breath, his heart felt like it was about to explode with anxiety.   
“Are you sure it was me? Do you really think I’d do that? Jerk off to my little brother? Even if I was watching your streams, how would I know it’s you, you don’t show your face-” Kel cut him off.   
“How would you know I don’t show my face if you didn’t watch me?”   
Hero was getting frustrated, thinking up defenses wasn’t easy.   
“Most smaller streamers don’t show their faces… for… uh... identity safety reasons, I suppose.”  
Kel was getting tired of Hero avoiding the truth, maybe he was ashamed? 

"Ugh, Can't you just be honest?" Kel asked, pulling on Hero's shirt sleeve. “I know you knew it was me. How many other people have a birthmark on their ass?” 

The slight vulgarity of Kel’s language made Hero’s breath hitch just a little bit.

"At least a few probably do…" Hero retorted, his voice becoming weaker, he was defeated. "Ok, fine, I watched you jack off, but that's not my fault! You put yourself out there."

"So what? Just because you can do something doesn’t mean it's ok to do" Kel huffed. 

As much as Hero loved his brother, in both a familial and romantic way, he was at his wits end with him. Hero "brilliantly" concocted a plan to get him to shut up. 

"You keep talking, and I'll find something else to shove in that throat of yours!" Hero snapped, Kel seemed taken aback, in shock at his brother's sudden shift in demeanor. He almost looked hurt.

"Look, wait Kel. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that" Hero continued. Kel seemed to suddenly grow shy, his tan face reddening.

"I mean… if that's what you wanna do then…." Kel's voice trailed off. He was too embarrassed to even finish the sentence. Hero noticed a tent quickly pitching in Kel's pants.

"The lube is in my top drawer. if you wanna use any of my other toys... they're under my bed" Kel replied. 

Hero was taken aback by Kels willingness, but it made sense. Kel usually listened to what Hero told him when they were kids, except when he fought with Aubrey. 

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you doing anything you'd regret later" Hero asked, seeking Kel's consent one last time. 

"Relax, Bigger things have been inside me." Kel responded, chuckling a bit. Hero thought back to the stream where Kel forced an entire baseball bat shaft up his ass. 

"But this is your first time with another person, it should be special and-" Hero attempted to lecture, but to no avail.

"Yeah, yeah, stop lecturing me. I can handle it," Kel quickly responded, “promise.”

Hero huffed, unzipping his pants and exposing his now partially soft member for Kel to see. For the first time, he was the one exposed, not his brother. 

"Unfair! Why's yours so much bigger than mine?" Kel questioned, slightly pouting. He instinctively reached to put his hand around Hero's slowly re-stiffening dick. 

"You still have room to grow, Kel, you're still young" Hero replied. His voice wavering as Kel slowly began to fondle the older boy's dick. 

"You know, I- no, nevermind. It's too embarrassing" Hero said.

"Just say it, it can't be much more embarrassing than what we're doing right now." Kel replied, acting surprisingly nonchalantly for a kid with his brother’s cock in his face.

"Fine, I always… I always, uh, I dreamed of this happening, ever since you were about ten" Hero admitted with shame. He blushed profusely as Kel put his mouth around the tip of his member, his tongue playing with the slit. 

Kel made some sort of muffled noise that sounded like a moan, moving his mouth down Hero's thick shaft. His dick was slick with saliva, Kel's mouth gliding gracefully on top of it, his head bobbing on the member. 

Hero let out a groan. Sure as hell, his brother was experienced. 

"Who taught you to do all this?" Hero asked, briefly lifting Kel's head off his member so Kel could speak.

"You" Kel hummed, immediately lowering his head to enjoy his tasty new snack.

"Oh, right." Hero thought to himself. 

Suddenly, Kel reached down and took Hero's entire shaft into his mouth. Hero felt himself hit a spot in his throat that made Kel gag, causing it to tighten up ever so slightly more. Normally, he'd be concerned with making sure that Kel was alright, but right now, Hero was too immersed in his own pleasure to really care. 

Kel found that he really didn’t mind being in a bit of pain or discomfort for Hero, he was loving the feeling of a real cock in his mouth. It was so warm, so thick, and so heavy in his mouth. He hummed happily as he swirled his tongue around Hero’s shaft.   
Hero was panting and gently rolling his hips, wanting to fuck Kel’s face but not wanting to cum too quick, or he might not be able to convince Kel to keep playing with him later.   
Kel noticed his brother’s movements and pulled his head off of Hero’s cock, he whined at the loss of stimulation.   
“You can do whatever you want to me, you know.” he pumped Hero’s dick while he spoke. “I liked it when you told me what to do myself to make me feel good, back in my first stream. I want you to use me to get off, like you did then. It made me really happy” 

Hero could feel his mind fogging over with lust. “Oh Kel… I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long. Are you sure I can use you? You’re sure you’re ok with this? I might not be able to hold back if you do.” 

Kel placed a kiss on the tip of Hero’s dick and nodded. “If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have said it.” 

Hero slid one of his hands down and into Kel’s hair, his other arm holding his body up so he could watch Kel sucking him off. He slowly pushed Kel down onto his cock, giving him time to adjust to letting himself be used. Kel looked up at Hero with a surprisingly soft expression, it made Hero’s heart melt. He wanted to tell Kel how much he loved him, how long he'd wanted this, how good it felt to finally have him like this, but he didn’t want to push Kel too far or he might stop and leave. Hero couldn’t allow Kel to leave him alone, not now.   
He picked up his pace a bit, seeing if Kel could take it. Not entirely to Hero’s surprise, he took it relatively easily, moaning around his cock.   
Hero didn’t know Kel had such a sensitive mouth.   
He set a good pace, he was sure it would push Kel’s limits but he seemed to be managing, his eyes rolling back in his head as he moaned around Hero’s thick cock. 

Looking at Kel beneath him, feeling his warm mouth around him like this, having so much control over him, it all made Hero dizzy. Kel soon found himself at the mercy of Hero’s wild and aggressive thrusts into his throat, clearly not minding too much right now if he was hurting Kel at all. With his tongue, Kel felt something different, a familiar type of tension. He instinctively held his breath just in time, as he soon tasted and felt Hero’s cum spilling into his mouth and down his chin. 

When Hero was finished, he released his grip on Kel’s hair and let him pull off of the rapidly softening dick in his mouth, which Kel happily did. He sucked in a loud gasp of air before swallowing the cum in his mouth and licking whatever he could off his chin and fingers.   
Once Kel was done getting himself somewhat cleaned up, he looked at Hero, who still seemed to be basking in the afterglow of one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had. 

“Did it feel good?” Kel asked quietly, his throat sore from how hard Hero had fucked it.   
“It did… you did a really good job on my dick.” Hero sat up to look at Kel again, noticing now how flushed his cheeks were and how messy his hair had gotten from when he grabbed it.   
“But did it feel good for you? I felt you moaning around me, so I’m curious” He framed the question as best he could without directly asking if Kel liked having his throat fucked raw by his brother. 

“Yeah, I think I liked it. It’s the first time I’ve felt a real dick in my mouth, it was so… different. Warmer and stuff. It felt really nice.” Kel looked as though he was deep in thought about something.  
“I’m not sure I liked that last part, though, where I had to hold my breath or choke”   
That made Hero chuckle a bit, Kel was still as cute as ever. 

As Hero looked over Kel again, now not just focusing on his flustered face, he scanned over his body. He noticed, between Kel’s strong young thighs, a moderately sized erection with a wet spot forming in his shorts at the highest point of the bulge. 

“You’re staring.” Kel watched as Hero’s dick twitched again. He would be surprised, but knowing how many rounds he could go back before he was “trained” quickly shut down that brief thought.   
Hero smiled down at him. “I’m just admiring the view. I didn’t know that giving head would get you so worked up, there’s a wet spot on your shorts.” 

Kel looked down quickly and tried to cover himself up meekly. 

“S-sorry, I’ll deal with it later, you don’t have to help me if you don’t want to…” In his flustered state, Kel had looked away from Hero and down at himself, assessing the damage he’d done to his shorts. He hadn’t noticed Hero’s dick slowly stiffening again at the idea of helping Kel fix himself up. 

“Don’t worry about it, you helped me, so it’s only fair that I do the same for you, right?” Hero sat up fully and shuffled backwards further onto the bed. Once he was settled, he looked at Kel again.   
“Strip down and come sit here with me.” Kel looked up and nodded quickly, standing. His excitement was much more visible standing, but Hero didn’t get to stare long. Kel was already moving as fast as he could to get his clothes off his body, starting with his tank top. 

Hero had always liked looking at whatever he could of Kel’s body, and now that he could stare, he was taking full advantage of the situation. Kel’s torso was soft-looking, with the slightest pudge on his mostly flat stomach and smooth chest. By the time Hero was done staring at Kel, he had already kicked off his shorts and briefs. 

After Kel crawled awkwardly onto the bed and onto Hero’s lap, he couldn’t help but want to just bask in the closeness of it all. He pulled Kel in close to snuggle for a bit before Kel got too impatient. 

Much to Hero’s surprise, Kel let himself be held rather than immediately pouncing on Hero’s member like he expected the teen to. Hero ran his fingers through Kel’s hair, then let his hands wander down his shoulders, his back, up his thighs. He leaned forward to quickly steal a kiss from Kel’s lips, letting his face linger closer than he meant to, as an invitation to kiss again. 

An invitation that Kel took without much hesitation. It was slower than Hero had expected; gentler too. It had more emotion behind it than Hero was prepared to deal with. He figured Kel would be fast, rough, impatient, and sloppy, but he was a surprisingly good kisser. Hero finds himself wondering if maybe Kel wanted, deep down, to have sex with Hero this whole time. He figured it was just wishful thinking on his part. 

Eventually, Kel had to break the kiss, though he kept holding onto Hero for a while after. 

“Is everything ok? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable, I understand this is really wrong and abnormal and I won’t be upset if you-” Kel stopped him again. 

“I’m fine with this, promise. Just wanted to know when we’d get going because I’m starting to get a little bored” Ah. there was the impatience he was waiting for. 

Hero nodded and pointed to his bedside table. “Get the lube out of the bottom drawer? Sorry, I’d do it myself, but I’m a little pinned down” 

“Ugh, you’re really gonna make me do all the work?” he huffed, a playful tone lacing his words. He got up off Hero’s lap and made his way to the bedside table, leaning down to get the lube. 

Hero took the opportunity to admire Kel’s ass in person and not through a screen (a very welcome change). Kel bounced back up and resumed his position on Hero’s lap. 

Hero slowly lifted Kel’s hips so he was on his knees and not completely sitting. “Sit like this so I can reach behind you better” Kel held onto Hero’s shoulders to steady himself. Hero squirted a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers and recapped the tube, tossing it to the side for now. 

He spread some of the lubricant around Kel’s hole, feeling it clench and unclench under his fingers in anticipation. 

“You ready?” Kel nodded, suddenly quiet. Hero slowly pushed one finger in and Kel leaned forward, sucking in a breath. He curled his finger inside, Kel tried to hold back a whimper. 

“It feels a lot different when someone else does it.. Mmh” Kel said. Hero added another finger in response, feeling Kel stretch around him. 

“Is that a good thing?” Kel only nodded. Hero started curling and scissoring his fingers inside Kel again, he moaned and pushed back on his fingers trying to take more inside him. Hero looked around Kel’s arms and chest to his cock, it was leaking precum again. The sight made his own cock twitch. 

“A-are you done? I want something bigger” Kel was already huffing and whimpering. “Just like his streams. I guess he wasn’t acting” Hero thought to himself. 

Hero curled his fingers hard into Kel’s prostate one more time before pulling his fingers out of his ass. 

“Try to keep quiet, ok? Sally is sleeping in the next room and I don’t want to cause any trouble” Hero was trying to be a responsible sibling, somewhat. Kel nodded in response, holding a hand over his mouth trying to keep quiet. 

“So.. you want something bigger, huh? Do you want a dildo or… do you want, um…” Not wanting to commit to finishing the sentence, he trailed off and went quiet waiting for Kel’s response, neck deep in his own shame and disgust. He idly moved his hands up and down Kel’s thighs, feeling him up and rubbing small circles into his surprisingly soft skin. 

Kel considered Hero’s offer for a moment. Sure a dildo would be fine, and fucking his brother was so wrong, but the offer of a real cock in his ass seemed too good to give up, even if it was Hero’s.   
Slowly, Kel reached down to his ass and spread himself out for Hero, giving him a shy look that Hero couldn’t help but think was adorable. 

“Mmmh…. I don’t think I want the dildo. Hero…..” He looked into Kel’s eyes, to see the look of soft lust in his eyes. Something so gentle, a silent plea filled with love and affection. Hero reached up to Kel’s face to hold his cheek gently. 

“Shhhhh… I’m glad you want it too, Kel. I’ve wanted this for so long…” He leaned down to kiss Kel, who held onto his shoulders in response. The feeling of Kel’s rough hands on his body and under his shirt, so needy and wanting. 

Hero started massaging Kel’s ass, feeling his dick throb. He moaned into the kiss, Kel squirmed and wiggled his hips, feeling Hero warm and hard against him. Hero broke the kiss to reach down and start lining his dick up with Kel’s hole. 

Once Hero was lined up, he started pushing the tip of his dick in slowly, trying not to hurt Kel and trying not to cum just from the feeling of his tight, hot ass. unfortunately for Hero, Kel had no intention of going slow with the fucking. Once he felt the tip start to stretch him out, he clapped a hand over his mouth and wrapped his legs around Hero’s waist, pulling them closer together and pulling Hero’s cock in him faster. Hero sucked in a breath through gritted teeth at the sudden sensation around him and held Kel down to stop him moving any more. 

“H-hey.. You good? You’re going so slow” Kel let himself be held down, but he did keep moving his hips a bit, eliciting a few strangled moans from Hero. 

“ssstOP moving, Or I’ll- nnhh- finish too quick” Hero was barely holding it together trying not to pound Kels ass like a horny beast. He wanted it to be good for Kel, too. 

“How does it feel?” Kel was worried. It had been bothering him the whole time that he might not be enough for Hero. Kel was breathing in little huffs. "you're probably expecting it if you've been watching me a while, but I might be a little, uh... loose. for you. so um, don't feel bad if I don't feel as good as you'd hoped" Kel was more than a little nervous Hero would be underwhelmed.  
“It’s tight enough. God, Kel, you feel so good…” 

Relieved, Kel sighed. “I was so worried I wouldn’t be tight enough for him, I was sure all the toys I use and the things I’ve done for the stream would’ve made me WAY too loose.” Kel allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts while Hero took a moment to catch his breath. 

After what felt like far too long for Hero to need to catch his breath, he started rolling his hips slowly. Kel gave a small, short moan at the feeling of him finally moving inside him. 

‘F-finally moving, huh? What took so long?” Hero had his face buried in Kel’s neck, so Kel couldn’t see his face. No response. Kel once again allowed his thoughts to drift, wondering how rough Hero would be once he was really into it. Now that his feelings for Kel were somewhat more out in the open, what would he want to do? How often would he want this?   
Suddenly, Hero spoke. 

“I never thought I’d get to do this, you know. I only started really wanting this after Mari… left. I thought it was just how I was coping with never getting to do it with her. I thought the feelings would go away. As you can tell, they didn’t.” His voice was low, almost dangerous in tone. “I’m so glad you let me do this, Kel. I’ve wanted it for so long. I love you.” Kel didn’t have to respond before Hero picked up his hips and started moving a much faster pace. He clamped a hand around his mouth to stop himself from moaning too loudly at the stimulation.   
Hero groaned and grunted quietly in Kel’s ear, nibbling at his neck softly. He sounded pent up. 

“Does it feel good?” Hero whispered in his ear before starting to nibble on that too. Kel could only give a muffled moan and short nod to answer his question. Kel clenched gently around Hero, encouraging him. It made him moan. A full and unrestrained moan, still a lot lower and gruffer than Kel was expecting of Hero. I made him feel hot, he suddenly noticed the precum dripping onto his stomach. 

The little kisses that Hero was peppering all over Kel’s neck were making his shiver and whimper behind his hand. Suddenly, Kel clenched up around him and suppressed what Hero knows would have been a nice, loud moan. He’d finally found Kel’s prostate. 

Despite how he wanted to make Kel feel good, make him cum harder than he ever had on his streams, Hero found himself suddenly pounding into Kel. He was too pent up, too impatient, and the way Kel clenched up around him when he hit the boy’s prostate felt too good. 

Kel took his hand off his mouth, instead using it to hold onto Hero’s shoulders desperately.   
Hero finally got to hear some of those delicious moans. As he pounded away, he heard Kel whimpering his name. Hero thought it sounded amazing. 

Kel could feel his cock throbbing with every thrust, he wouldn’t last much longer. Hero could feel it too. 

“H-Hero… I’m getting close….” was all Kel could manage to choke out before suppressing more loud moans. Hero didn’t say anything in response, he just kept thrusting, his pace getting messy and frantic. 

Kel changed the angle of his hips slightly, so that Hero was getting just a little bit deeper. Apparently, that was all Hero needed before he completely lost it, now just rutting into Kel like his life depended on it, chasing his own release with little regard for Kel’s. Lucky for him, Kel was already close, and Hero managed to hit his prostate perfectly with every thrust. 

As Hero somewhat expected, Kel ended up cumming first, spilling all over his own stomach and smearing some on Hero’s as well. The way Kel squeezed around Hero’s cock was just what he needed to send him over the edge, too. With a few more powerful thrusts, Hero was emptying himself out into Kel. He felt the hot seed of his older brother filling his ass and instinctively tightened just a little more, milking him of every last drop. 

Once he was finished, Hero fell onto his side, pulling Kel down with him. For a while, they lay together, panting heavily and holding each other close to just enjoy the afterglow. Kel’s head was on Hero’s chest, feeling him breathing and listening to his rapid but slowly calming heartbeat. Hero wrapped his arms around Kel and pulled him up slightly, so his head was resting at the crook of Hero’s neck.   
Eventually, Hero pulled out of Kel to hold him closer, to feel Kel’s warmth as much as physically possible. 

Neither of them said anything at first, laying in comfortable and tired silence. Kel was the first to move, though only slightly. He craned his neck upwards to reach Hero’s lips with his own and held onto his neck while they kissed. It was passionate, deep, and slow.   
It was everything Hero wanted. He hadn’t kissed like this in so long. 

“You should invite on to one of your streams while I’m here….. I’d love to help you out in any way I can.” Hero said. Kel was surprised that Hero could still think like that after just cumming, he didn’t expect Hero to have that much energy, especially not when they were cuddling like this. “He was really pent up though..” he thought to himself while once again considering Hero’s offer, enjoying the soft silence for a little bit longer. 

“Mmmh… I’ll consider it. No promises though.” Kel replied. With that, he snuggled up close to Hero and started falling asleep. Hero stroked his hair as he drifted off. He decided that showering could wait until they woke up, as long as it meant they got to stay like this for a while, together. With that thought in his mind, Hero began falling asleep too, thinking only about how much better he felt, about how much he loved his dear little brother, and about how he couldn’t wait to do this again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn't super kinky! The next one will be very kinky!


End file.
